


Restrain Yourself

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightclub, Power Bottom Phil Lester, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil buys a harness for Dan, you know, for fashion.





	Restrain Yourself

“I feel a little under dressed.” Dan gnawed on the pad of his thumb as he studied the room. The dance floor was dark and foggy. A strobe light revealed flashes of skin and leather and shiny black vinyl to a hard, driving beat.

Phil scoffed, his eyes wide, “Under dressed? I feel overdressed.”

They hated clubbing, but they liked this place. Discretion was a given here. Everyone who walked through those doors entered into an unspoken agreement that what happens here stays here. They could relax, have a drink, enjoy some music. Sometimes, with enough alcohol on board, they’d even dance a little. Granted, this place was way too cool for both of them. They  never would have known it existed, with it’s dark, industrial storefront and no signage, but Cat had insisted they check it out during one of her visits to London. How she knew more about London’s underground gay dance scene than two gay Londoners is hard to say. Dan tried his best to seem like he belonged here but tonight, they stuck out like two sore thumbs. The club, appropriately named _Cheeky,_ was usually filled with people more interested in dancing than dressing to the nines. Everyone always looked great but there wasn’t much flashy clubwear here, the crowd dressed to sweat. Tonight, however, was fetish night, a fact that Phil seemed to have missed when he’d glanced at the club’s website the night before.

It was all a lot of hype for what amounted to playing dress up. There was no dungeon, no kinky goings on in the back room, just a lot of nice people in very naughty clothes. As was their usual routine, Phil had grabbed drinks while Dan scouted a table at the edge of the dancefloor and now they sat together, taking it all in. The dancers gyrated around and against one another. The wardrobe added a sense of danger and sex to what was always an enticing view. A few regulars sent smiling waves in the boys’ direction or nods of recognition as they walked by, handcuffs jingling from their belts. It was impossible to feel awkward here. Phil’s drink was pink and it had a swirly float of purple at the top of the glass. He had no idea what was in it but it was so pretty, he kept holding it up to the light to look through it. He took a fruity delicious sip and threw his arm around his boyfriend. It was his first sip of the night but he already felt tipsy on the lights and the fog and the liberation. He kissed Dan’s cheek but Dan’s eyes never left the spectacle as he raised his voice over the music.

“Next time we come, I'd like to step it up a bit. You know, when in Rome…”

“Really?” Phil turned his head and leaned into Dan’s ear. “Do you want a collar, kitten?”

He smirked and sipped more of his cocktail. He didn’t see Dan roll his eyes but he could hear it.

“You wish.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. You are so vanilla.” Phil smiled, he was only teasing. His sex life with Dan was amazing, he had no complaints **.**

“Vanilla am I? I didn't hear you complaining last night when your dick was inside my vanilla ass.”

“Jesus, the mouth on you, Howell.” Phil pulled Dan in close and rested his chin on his shoulder so he could continue the conversation with less yelling.

“So what will it be Dan?” He looked around them for ideas, “Riding crop? Stiletto heels? Vinyl catsuit?”

Dan huffed, “Again, you wish.”

“Oh I do wish. I wish and I dream and I imagine.” Phil giggled, his tongue poking in between his teeth and Dan gave him a shove.

“Seriously though, some of these pieces are just great style. Look at that guy in the leather suspendery thing. That could be right off of a runway. Alexander McQueen summer collection 2019.”   

Phil stuck his bottom lip out, “You're so cute, Dan. I have no idea who that is. But yeah, I see what you're saying, it's a fashion statement for sure. I’m not sure I’ll be able to coordinate with you, but I’ll wear something black if that helps.”  

“You’d do that for me?” Dan mocked but his eyes were fond. He raised his glass of boring brown liquor and Phil raised his. “To black leather strappy thingys!”

Their glasses clinked and they both drank. Phil was slurping at this point, having nearly finished and he went to fetch another. Waiting at the bar, he watched Dan. Phil could see the wheels in Dan’s head turning. He joked about kinks and fetishes with their viewers, but he really was totally new to all this. When Phil had tweeted about Dan being strapped up like a reindeer during gamingmas, he was mortified. Something about this place made Dan feel comfortable enough to entertain the idea of wearing a harness as fashion. Phil made a mental note to send the club a thank you card.

Eventually, Dan finished his drink too and Phil went to get him another. Opting for something more in line with the theme this time, Phil pointed to the name of a cocktail on the menu, the Qetesh. It was black, like actually black, with clouds of blood red running through it. It tasted of currant and pomegranate, too much like Ribena to be safe. They both had a couple too many. Dan danced with several leather clad men while Phil mostly watched, grinning and loving the sight of Dan letting loose. He looked so natural out there, moving his hips to the rhythm of the music with no inhibitions. Dan sang along, closing his eyes for minutes at a time, just feeling the music and the hands on his body, moving with him. When Dan leaned forward, eyeing Phil over his shoulder, and took a riding crop to the ass, Phil figured it was time to go. He grabbed his pouting lover by the hand, “Ok, if I don’t get to spank you, no one does. Time to go.”

There were groans of disappointment from his fellow revelers but also hugs ands pats on the back and promises from Dan and Phil to come back next week.   Phil ordered a car and they climbed into the back, immediately forgetting the driver was there at all. Their kisses were drunk and messy, fueled by adrenaline. They held each other’s heads as they kissed out of pure necessity. As the car pulled up to their place, the driver cleared his throat loudly and Phil came back to reality, realizing how reckless they were being.

“Oh. sorry. Thanks so much, have a great night.” He stumbled out of the car pulling Dan behind him and they both returned to their usual, highly edited, public behavior. They made it inside and went straight for the bedroom, their room, where cameras weren’t allowed and no one had ever been invited beyond the threshold but the two of them. They slept here every night but it still felt special to Phil. It was the first place they had made just for them and them alone. Dan flopped on the bed and Phil excused himself to the bathroom.

Dan whined, “Hurry Phil, I wan’chu.” Phil turned, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it seductively off his shoulder. He blew a kiss and closed the bathroom door behind him. Quickly, Phil brushed his teeth and peed. He nearly fell to the ground, trying to pull off his jeans. In just his bright orange boxer briefs, he left the bathroom. “You were so sexy on that dance floor, babe. I hope you saved some energy.” Dan breathed a long, deep breath. He was sound asleep. Phil shook his head and took a moment to absorb this. Not thirty minutes ago, this sweet boy was grinding on a man in leather pants and high heeled boots, now he just looked like an angel. Phil undressed Dan, who didn’t flinch, down to his pants. He tugged the blankets from beneath him and pulled them up, climbing in next to him. When they were tucked in snug, Phil wrapped an arm around Dan, kissing his shoulder and whispered, “Good night, Dan. I love you.”   

 

In the morning, or what passed for morning in their house, Phil had a few hours to himself before Dan got up. After a big bowl of crunchy nut, eaten standing at the kitchen counter, he settled onto the sofa with his laptop and a cup of coffee. Sifting through the foggy memories of the night before, he recalled the harness Dan had pointed out. Scrolling through the google image search results, Phil blushed. He might be out of his depth here. These were much more than a fashion statement. Phil had played around with handcuffs and blindfolds and maybe the odd riding crop before he met Dan but this was something else all together. Phil’s imagination ran wild, too wild. He adjusted himself in his pants and considered climbing back in to bed with Dan. He figured he should stay focussed. Simple, keep it simple. He narrowed in on a basic harness and clicked. Amazon. Of course, you can get anything on Amazon. That was that, no turning back now.

Two days later, a package came. “What ridiculous chotsky did you buy now?” Dan teased when Phil walked in with a box. To be fair, they got a lot of packages. Some were clothes or shoes that Dan ordered but most were candles and nic-nacs and useless gadgets bought by Phil at 4 in the morning. “Actually, this is a gift... For you.” Phil kept walking, repressing a grin, until he was in his room.

“What’s that? A gift? for me?” Dan jumped up, leaving his laptop behind and scurried behind Phil. “Why? What for? Let me see!”

“You are literally a child!” Phil held the box high over his head and Dan swatted at it. “Daniel! Let me open it and make sure it’s ok. I’ll give it to you on Friday.”

“Fridaaay?” Dan whined, he really was a child. “Oh fine, whatever. Don’t bother wrapping it, we both know you’re shit at that.”

“Careful Danny, Amazon has a very liberal return policy.” Phil pulled Dan in by his wrist and kissed him. It was a little too wet, too hot for a Monday afternoon. Receiving the harness had him imagining Dan in some pretty compromising positions and Phil was never good at hiding those kinds of feelings.

Dan hummed his approval into Phil’s mouth and as they pulled apart said, “Yes, sir.” He turned to leave. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I like it.”

Phil rubbed a hand over his face, desperately trying to think of puppies and kittens and dinosaurs, anything but Dan in leather saying _yes sir._

The next few days were torture. Phil eyed the box on his shelf, took it down, turned the harness over in his hands. He considered returning it and making some excuse. Maybe Dan hadn’t meant what he said, maybe he’d be embarrassed by the gift or think it was stupid. In the end, Phil folded it into a small white box, wrapped it in the brown paper that had been stuffing the shipping box, and tied a black ribbon left over from his birthday around it. He put it back on the shelf and waited for the right moment.

 

Going out two weeks in a row was rare for them. Last week had been so fun, so liberating, they were both a little giddy about going again. They planned to get dinner first and make it a date night. Dan had been tucked away in their bathroom for an hour, singing along to the Hamilton soundtrack and getting ready. Phil pulled out Dan’s favorite jeans of his. He didn’t usually wear them because they were so skinny but tonight seemed like the right time. He chose crisp white trainers. He knew he wasn’t going to blend in but he wanted to look good for Dan. Phil’s shirts all had animals on them or bright colored plaids. He had said he’d wear black and if he was keeping that promise, he’d have to borrow one of Dan’s. He grabbed the gift off the shelf and walked down the hall.  

Dan’s  closet was a sea of black. Phil chose a fitted button down with short sleeves that he rolled up. He looked great in black. People told him that all time but he just couldn’t embrace it day to day. Tonight though, he was feeling it. He felt sexy and dark and maybe a tiny bit cool. Dan entered the room in a cloud of steam like a magician in Vegas. He was primped and polished, his curls perfect, his cheeks shimmering at the apples from some sort of powder. He had yet to put on a shirt. He wore tight black jeans rolled just enough so that some bare skin peaked out above his Doc Martens. Phil loved those boots on him but Dan always said they were cliché. The thought occurred to him that Dan wanted to look good for him too. Phil whistled through his teeth. “Daaaaaamn. You clean up nice.”

Dan beamed, “I’m not quite ready yet. Is that my shirt?” He stopped and stared at his man. “God Phil, you look hot.” Phil felt his face go pink. He picked up the pretty box from where he’d set it down.

“I’m ready to give you your present. No pressure though. If you don’t like it, I won’t be hurt or anything, I’ll just return it. You don’t have to wear it, but I hope you will. And I know it’s kinda weird and maybe not your thing but you did mention it so I thought it might be fun if I bought you one but then maybe you should pick one out yourself so I can just return it, I don’t know. You probably won’t like it…”

“Phil, jeezus, give it here.” He reached out for the box. “Babe. This actually looks really nice. What did I do to deserve a gift again?” He sat on the bed and Phil sat next to him.

Phil took a deep breath, relieved that it was out of his hands now. “I just love you and I’m enjoying seeing you come out of your shell a little bit. So I guess this is to celebrate that.”

Dan gave a sweet, shy smile and untied the ribbon, wrapping it around Phil’s collar and pecking his cheek. He tore into the paper and opened the box. Dan’s eyes grew wide. He breathed out a slow, “Bruh.” Setting the box aside, he held the harness aloft. “Phil... you bought me a leather strappy thing! Wow, it’s like… cool. Look at it!”

Phil couldn’t help his silly smiling face, he was so thrilled to see that Dan loved it. “Will you wear it tonight?”

“Tonight? Yeah I guess tonight would be the time, huh? I’m not sure I have the balls, Phil. I may have to build up to this.”

“Oh. Well, just try it on at least.” at those words, Dan jumped up and practically skipped off.

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom, of course. I want a big reveal.”

A few minutes later, Dan peaked his head out of the bathroom. “I don’t think I can do this, Phil. I look stupid.”

“I can 100% guarantee you don’t look stupid. Please come out Dan, I bet you look amazing.”

“Promise you won’t laugh at me.”

Phil tried to sound reassuring, “Dan, you know I’d never laugh at you.”

Dan walked out and turned slowly, staring at the ground but glancing up to catch Phil’s reaction. The harness had a leather strap that ran horizontally across Dan’s chest, just above his nipples. The strap had a metal ring at each end and on each ring was another strap going up over Dan’s shoulder and under his arm before attaching on the other side of the ring. One more strap ran across his back with a buckle for tightening the whole thing up. He had added some black glitter to his eyelids and there was a light constellation of sparkle that had fallen onto his chest. The harness accentuated every contour of Dan’s smooth chest and shoulders and drew the eye right to his rosy nipples. Phil’s jaw dropped open. He tried to speak but he really was at a loss. “I, um, ok. Wow.”

“I knew I looked stupid, I’m taking this thing off.” Dan started to reach behind his back with some difficulty.

“No, Dan, please. Leave it. You look… f-fucking hot.” He jostled his head a little bit. “I mean, seriously, Dan, you look gorgeous.”   

Dan smiled then bit his lip and Phil thought he might pass out right there. Is this what people meant when they talked out spicing things up when you’ve been with someone for years?

“We don’t have to go out, you know. We could stay home and...play.” Phil’s voice was low and he surprised himself with how hungry he sounded.

“Woah, there. Easy tiger. You aren’t getting out of date night that easy. And don’t forget this is for fashion, Phil. FASHION. I will have to wear a shirt over it at dinner though. Let’s hope I don’t chicken out when we get to Cheeky.”

“Right.” Phil unbuttoned his top two buttons, he was suddenly very warm. “Fashion.”

Dan let out an evil little laugh as he pulled a silky shirt covered in cherry blossoms over the harness and did up the buttons. “There, now noone one will even know it’s there.” He made his way out and toward the front door.

Phil took his time, gathering his senses. His voice trailed after Dan, “I’ll know it’s there.”

 

The car ride was laughably awkward. Dan snickered every few minutes, unable to hide his amusement at Phil, who was taking deep, intentional breaths, hands dutifully in his lap. He looked like a kid on his first date with the most popular kid at school, rather than a grown man out with his long time boyfriend. Their favorite sushi restaurant was noisy and crowded. It wasn’t  fancy, but birthdays, anniversaries, and milestones had been celebrated here. It was theirs. They walked all the way to the back, taking their usual secluded booth. Phil scooched in and grabbed a menu. Dan hated people who sat together on the same side of a booth and yet he sat down right next to Phil. At this point, if a fan spotted them, it would look more suspicious if they sat across from each other. And besides, it was date night and he wanted to be close to his boyfriend. Phil gently squeezed Dan’s knee under the table as they settled in. Phil ordered his usual, Dan tried something new and they both sipped sake. Phil slipped an arm behind Dan’s back, eyes shifting left to right lest someone be looking.

 

There was no one in eyeshot of their little haven so he traced his fingers up Dan’s spine, bumping over the harness hiding under his shirt. His breath hitched. Damn, he was doing so well, he’d almost forgotten. His mind flooded with the image of Dan earlier in their bedroom, glancing up through his lashes, biting his lip. The sound of Dan saying _Yes sir_ echoed in Phil’s ears and he gulped his water. The evening had barely started and he was already wishing they could get to the end. Dan happily ate, glancing sideways at his mildly flustered dining companion. With two fingers, Phil traced along the strap spanning Dan’s upper back until he reached the ring at the end of it. He ran his finger tip slowly around the circumference and felt the cool metal through the thin fabric of Dan’s shirt. He let his eyes follow Dan’s hands as they nimbly maneuvered his chopsticks, bringing a piece of nigiri to his parted lips. Phil dropped his hand and tucked it under the hem of Dan’s shirt, lazily scratching the skin there. His other hand fumbled with chopsticks and managed to get a couple of pieces of sushi to his mouth. “How am I still so terrible at this?” Phil furrowed his brow.

“Do what you have to do babe, I won’t judge.”

“It doesn’t help that you’re so distracting.” Phil ran his hand up Dan’s smooth skin until he reached the the focus of his preoccupation, that damn harness.

“Me?! I’m just minding my own business.” Dan hid a smirk behind his sake cup as he tipped it back. Phil wrapped his fingers around the leather strap under his hand and gave a small, firm tug eliciting a sputter from his boyfriend as he nearly choked.

Dan admonished, “Phil, I’m eating here!” He wore a sly smile as he popped the last roll into his mouth, “Don’t get any ideas, Lester.” Phil gave an exasperated sigh that said it was far too late for that.  

The driver eyed Dan in the rear view mirror as he stripped off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Phil couldn’t blame her. The sight of Dan, all sake soft and silly, wiggling around to get his shirt off in the cramped back seat was pretty enticing. When she saw what lay under that shirt though, Phil was concerned for their safety. He made quick but stern eye contact with her in the mirror and she looked away, clearing her throat. Phil hid his proud grin as best he could. It felt somewhat archaic to be so possessive but he loved that Dan was his, beautiful and desirable and his. Dan was folding his shirt into a tiny bundle and stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket when Phil descended on him like a hungry lion. All that pent up desire spilled into this kiss, his tongue searching deeply into Dan’s mouth. A small squeak melted into a hum of a moan as Dan let Phil get it out of his system. Small displays of affection felt perfectly fine at the club but neither one of them would kiss like this in front of that many people. Phil’s hand spread out over Dan’s bare chest and he pushed himself away. “I hope you know how much effort it’s taking not to climb on top of you right now.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Dan said as he pulled his jacket back on and zipped it up.

 

The car slowed to a stop right in front of Cheeky, not that you could even tell it was there. Other than a couple of smokers and the faint sound of bass, there was no sign of what went on behind those painted black windows. They shimmied out of the car with sheepish thanks and goodbyes to the driver. Dan was so excited, he literally had a bounce in his step and Phil took his hand as soon the door closed behind them. They both exhaled as the stress of their week dissipated into the fog covering the floor. There was a different dj tonight and the music was far more in line with their tastes than last’s week ebm. Dan smiled widely at Phil as they dropped their jackets at the coat check and grabbed drinks. They broke with habit, holding hands and floating through the club together. Settling in next to each other, shoulders pressed together, Dan’s hand on Phil’s thigh, they sipped their drinks, each one giggling at the other’s musings on this place. Phil  rested his hand on Dan’s bare stomach as if it wasn’t unusual to have this kind of access in public.

The night stretched on and Phil found himself watching once again. He didn’t mind. He loved to see Dan move out there, blending in, more free than he ever allows himself to be outside of this little sanctuary. Phil marveled at the ease with which Dan connected with strangers after a couple drinks. Troye Sivan’s _My My My_ played and Dan hooked a wrist around the neck of a beautiful dancer with platinum curls and shaved sides. They wore fishnet tights and platform boots with tiny shorts and a tight black t-shirt. Dan glanced at Phil who answered by fanning himself with a coaster and flashing his gorgeous crooked smile. Dan threw his head back laughing and talked into his partner’s ear. He sang along, swinging those luscious hips and Phil really did have to fan himself. He turned so he faced Phil, one arm reaching up behind the head of the stranger whose hand was on Dan’s bare waist now, pulling him in so they moved in unison. Phil knew what Dan must be feeling against his ass and his breath quickened at the thought. Dan smoldered, his naked chest hugged by leather straps, his hips rolling against those vinyl shorts behind him, never breaking eye contact with the man he would go home with tonight.

Dan’s head lulled to one side and now this stranger’s lips were on his neck, his incredibly sensitive neck. They might as well have dropped to their knees on the dance floor for the way it registered in a tightening of Phil’s jeans and a jealous pang in his stomach, his hand curled into a fist. His body, confused as hell, vacillated between rage and titillation but settled on one certainty; Dan’s neck was not for sharing. Dan reacted before Phil could, turning with his hands up. His new friend smiled and said a few words before turning to find a new object for their attention. Dan blew a kiss as the song changed over and Phil tried to steady his thumping heart. Something slower, deeper came through the speakers. Dan closed his eyes and began slowly moving his body, writhing, swaying his hips, rolling his neck to the familiar sound of Queen by Perfume Genius. He ran his hands up his body, seductively, ignoring the eyes on him from around the floor. HIs head tilted down, eyes looking up under heavy lids until they locked with Phil’s. One arm unfolded and extended out to Phil, gesturing an invitation with a smirk growing on his lips. _Fucking Hell Dan._ Phil was half hard and he pushed down on his lap with his palm to relieve just a little pressure in his tight jeans. He stood and walked to Dan who threw his arms around Phil’s neck.

“Dan, what are you doing?”

“Dancing with my boyfriend.” Dan bumped their noses together.

“I can’t da-I don’t dance.” His body disagreed, pressing against Dan, hands roaming over all that skin. They moved to the beat, Phil along for the ride. He took hold of Dan by the strap of the best damn idea he’d ever had.   

“Seem to be doing ok.” Dan said, his face buried in Phil’s neck and he murmured in his ear, “but you’re overdressed,” playing with the buttons on Phil’s shirt.

Phil thought his heart might tear through his chest at any moment, not to mention the strain his jeans were under.

“I’d like to take you home now, please.” He said in as natural a tone as he could muster. Dan giggled as Phil took his hand and practically dragged him to coat check, downing what was left of their drinks as they sped past their table. Phil deftly multitasked, ordering the car, grabbing coats, and wrapping Dan up against the cool night air. They didn’t touch on the way home, instead they just sat, a foot apart, staring out their respective windows. Phil thought he’d do something very inappropriate in the back of that car if Dan so much as looked at him so he’d told Dan to keep his distance. The ride took far too long but finally, they were walking to their front door, at a comical speed. Phil had some trouble calming his hand to get the key into the lock, mostly because there were now fingers raking through his fringe and teeth nipping at his earlobe.  

Once inside, he wasted no time grabbing Dan’s wrist. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. In a blink, they were in their room. Phil unzipped the jacket that was so rudely hiding all that perfectly framed flesh and it dropped to the floor. Here in the light, Dan looked deviant, out of place in the best way. Phil’s eyes devoured him and Dan felt a familiar tingle under his skin, one that he only gets from being wanted by a man that he had wished and waited for. Without warning, Phil grasped the harness and yanked. Dan crashed into him and they kissed wildly, deeply, their tongues colliding and sliding off of eachother, tasting fruit and cream and vodka. Dan’s hands worked on Phil’s buttons until he was sliding his shirt over shoulders, caught on biceps as Phil pulled Dan in hard.

He spoke against Phil’s lips, “Let go.”

“Don’t want to.” Phil caught Dan’s lower lip in his teeth.

“No, you git” Dan pulled away just a bit, “let go so I can get you naked.”  

“Oh.” Phil chuckled and let go to allow the shirt to fall away.  

Adrenaline, lust, and novelty made a cocktail that had Phil sitting right on an edge. His skin felt electric, his mind hazy, of course the actual cocktails might be contributing to that part. Dan pushed their chests together, licking up Phil’s neck and going back to work nibbling his ear. Leather straps pressed into Phil’s skin and a cold, metal ring grazed his nipple. He moaned, bucking his hips, eliciting a shiver of anticipation from Dan. Desire had been building up all night and Phil didn’t want to hold back anymore. Dan reached down and cupped Phil’s very snug bulge in his hand. “This can’t be comfortable.” He worked open Phil’s button and pulled down his zipper. The relief was too much, Phil tipped his head back, “Fuck, Dan. Please touch me.”

“I can do better than that.” Dan lowered himself to his knees and helped Phil off with his shoes. Phil brough his eyes down to take in this visual. Dan, his dirty mouthed but so vanilla Dan was on his knees, in tight jeans, and a fucking leather harness, tugging Phil’s jeans down. His desire was almost painful, he thought he might cry. Once he was in just his pants, Phil watched Dan press his pretty pink lips to the fabric covering Phil. He curled his fingers around Phil’s waistband and pulled down. Looking up at his wrecked lover, Dan licked a broad stripe from base to tip, relishing the salty sweet taste. He sucked at the tip, kissing the slit sweetly like this wasn’t all so gloriously filthy. Phil whimpered, shuddering, his reaction tripping a switch in Dan.  “Phil,” he stroked Phil’s cock just inches from his face, planting random kisses every so often, “I really love the way you look at me when I’m dressed like this.”

“God, you look so fucking good, Dan. I’ll admit, my mind is going to dark, imaginative places.”

Dan opened his mouth wide and sunk down onto Phil until the tip of his cock was so deep, an obscene choking noise escaped. He worked up and down Phil’s shaft, bumping over the head with full lips. Phil groaned a pained sound in the back of his throat and tried to speak. “Dan… C-Can we...play...with the harness? Uunngh. Just a little bit... Oh god” Dan, showing no mercy, sucked hard as he sunk down again and again. He stopped, pulling off, Phil’s cock rested near his cheek. “Yeah, I think we can, I think I want to do that.”

Phil exhaled with something like relief and joy. “Are you sure, babe,” He asked sweetly, voice shaking, “Only if you’re sure. Nothing too much, I just… uung, it’s so hard to form a sentence with you looking up at me like that.”

“I’m sure. I want to. Just, nothing too crazy, ok?”

Phil nodded, “And just say stop...anytime... and we’ll stop.”

Phil reached down to hold his own dick in his hand. He was so hard and he was starting to ache under the weight of just bobbing there. Dan stood then sat down on the bed, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He bent to unlace his boots, removing them slowly one at a time, watching Phil watch him. He bit his lip. Phil laughed, shaking his head because it was simply ridiculous how this boy could work him. Those lips did it every time, bitten, pink, and just slightly swollen from arousal and being stretched over Phil’s cock. He stood above Dan, naked and hard, the dark in his eyes overtaking the color. He put out his hand to help Dan stand. “I want to watch you move, dance, like earlier.” Dan smiled his big, genuine smile, all dimples and teeth. He felt beautiful and sure. These weren't things that came easy to Dan but here, with Phil, soft from liquor and love, he radiated confidence. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and in a few seconds, tonight’s soundtrack played over the speakers in the their room. _Don’t you know your queen…_ He put his hands over his head. He wasn’t sure he could recreate his earlier performance. He was a panting, wanton mess, and it was fucking gorgeous. He moved a hand over the harness, knowing Phil would be focussed there. He turned around, hands behind his neck, then stretched his arms out to the sides and brought his hands together at his sacrum  rolling his hips and wiggling that beautiful ass.

“There, stay right there.” Phil ‘s voice was low and gravily, every ounce of sweet having vanished.  Dan stilled and waited, his heart beating like a drum. Phil grabbed the ribbon from his gift off the bed and threaded it through the rings against Dan’s back. He crossed Dan’s right wrist over his left, holding them in his large fist. “Hold them here, ok?” Dan did as he was told. Phil took the ends of the ribbon and wrapped them around Dan’s wrists. His arms bent awkwardly at the elbows when Phil pulled tight and tied the ribbon off in a tight bow. “Is this ok?” Dan nodded, his chest heaved. Phil took hold of the ribbon and pulled toward him, admiring the way the muscles on Dan’s back rippled as his shoulder blades came together, straining the harness. He pushed his own naked body into Dan’s, feeling rough denim against his pulsing cock.

“Turn around.”

Phil was surprised to hear a small voice come from Dan, “yes sir.”

“What was that?”

Dan turned and kept his eyes to the floor, “I said, yes sir.” the corner of his mouth rose just slightly though he was trembling under Phil’s hands as they worked his jeans open. He was unstable with his hands bound and feared he might topple over as Phil tugged everything off. Now he was bare, in only the harness and ribbon. His cock was hard and leaking and he wanted to beg for Phil to get him off but he didn’t. This was about restraint, not something he practiced often. He wanted to slow down and let Phil show him what he would do if Dan weren’t always so needy. Phil lifted his chin and kissed him softly.

“I want you to kiss my chest, I love when you do that.” Phil climbed onto the bed, laying on his back, hands behind his head. He grinned up at Dan, _“_ Go on then.” Dan got up on his knees next to Phil, taking a moment to steady himself without his hands. He leaned down. He knew this body as well as his own, knew exactly how to trace his tongue along these collarbones so Phil sighed and how to suck these nipples into his mouth so Phil arched his back and moaned. He rubbed his cheek along the scattered dark hair and kissed a winding road map over Phil’s tummy. Every so often, he’d bite, eliciting squeals and giggles from Phil. “That tickles, Dan!”

“Tickles? It’s supposed hurt. Just a little.” Dan bit his lip and gave Phil a impudent smile. He sat back on his heels, his cock boldly on display. He wriggled his shoulders, unable to contain his childlike excitement at this new game they were playing. “What do you want from me now, sir?”

This pull from dark to light, from silly to sexy had Phil’s head swimming. God, he loved this man.

He growled “Fuck Dan, when you say those things…” Dan just batted his lashes and licked those damn lips again. “

“Walk your pretty ass up the bed and put your head on the pillow.” Phil couldn’t take the spectacle anymore, not without some action. Dan did as he was told and now his face was pressed against the white egyptian cotton and his ass was in the air. Phil had seen Dan like this a hundred times but not with Dan wearing leather straps, his hands tied behind his back. He looked vulnerable, eager, obedient. Phil shuddered. He held the harness like reins in his left hand and planted a loud smack on Dan’s smooth, almond colored asscheek. A high pitched yelp of surprise came from Dan, followed by stifled giggles. He pushed his ass toward Phil, “are you going to fuck me? Are you going to pull me apart and shove that massive cock inside, Phil? Do whatever you want. Use me.”

Phil frowned a bit, thrown off by that last phrase. This was all so hot but he didn’t want to _use_ Dan. He knew Dan what just playing the part but Phil didn’t like the implication that Dan was to be anything less than worshiped. “There’s that mouth again,” Phil said. “Anything I want?”

“Mmhhmm.” Dan shifted his shoulders, starting to get sore from being tied this way. He felt Phil’s hand grabbing at pliable flesh and spreading him apart.

“Dan, you’re so lovely, just stunning.”  He sucked one finger to wet it and ran it over Dan’s hole, teasing and enjoying the feel. Dan arched and whimpered as Phil slid his finger inside. Phil _could_ fuck him, he could do what he knows, what he’s good at, only with a much hotter visual and something extra to hold on to. Or he could do what he actually wanted to do, which was to wipe that kinky smirk off of Dan’s face and make him crumble under him.

Phil leaned down and ran his tongue over Dan’s perineum, tickling his balls. He darted his tongue into Dan and kissed with abandon, burying his face into Dan’s ass.

“Oh god, Phil, fuck.” Dan wiggled and writhed, crying out, unable to control his hips as Phil dove fingers and tongue into him. Phil reached up and pulled the ribbon so the bow came loose and Dan pulled his hands free, scrambling to grip the headboard. Phil pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and in a low, breathy voice told Dan to turn over and sit up against the headboard. “There you are.” Phil cupped Dan’s cheek, “Stunning.” He leaned in and pulled Dan into his arms, kissing him with a passion that didn’t fit into this playful night. Dan melted a bit and sighed into Phil’s mouth. “Phil.”

Phil’s arms held Dan tight, reaching behind him to work the harness buckle open. Gently, he slipped the harness off of Dan and pulled it over his own shoulders. He turned his back to Dan, “Do you mind?”

Dan, speechless, buckled Phil in. Phil grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, standing on his knees beside his boyfriend. Dan scooched down a bit and spread his legs, watching Phil’s fingers in anticipation.  

“God, Phil, you look so …oh...” Dan lost his grasp of the English language and swallowed thickly. Phil had reached behind himself and slid a wet finger inside, wincing a little. He breathed deep while his muscles clenched and relaxed then he moved his finger out and back in. He exhaled slowly as he inserted another finger and another, working himself open, the way he does Dan. His low moans kept time with his slightly rocking hips as they found a rhythm that matched his hand. Dan had never seen Phil do this to himself and he thought he might combust from shock and arousal. He looked delicate, all strapped up and fucking himself. His figure was slight compared to Dan’s broad body. Long and lean, he was striking to look at. Dan stroked his cock loosely, careful not to bring himself too close. Phil’s eyes closed and he bit his lip, his own cock throbbing in his lap. When the sting had subsided and he felt open and ready, Phil removed his fingers.

“Put your legs down, Dan”

“Yes, sir.” Dan didn’t mean to say it that time, it just slipped out. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, sweat glisten on his flushed chest. He was completely enraptured, totally in awe of Phil. Phil slung a leg over Dan’s hips and straddled him, facing away. Leaning forward, he grabbed Dan’s shins, his ass presented as if on a platter, and spoke with such authority Dan felt a cold shiver run up his spine, “Dan, I want you to line yourself up.”

Dan swallowed thickly and tried to express his want but all he could get out was, “fuck, oh my god, okay.” Cock in hand, Dan pressed his tip against Phil’s hole and Phil lowered himself back onto Dan, slowly . Dan watched as his cock disappeared into Phil. He tried to remember to breathe as the air caught in his throat. He grabbed at Phil’s ass, kneading that yielding piece of him then reached out for the leather strap that traversed Phil’s sinewy back. Pulling Phil closer, he craned his neck to kiss and bite at Phil’s shoulders, the back of his neck, his cheek. The feeling of Phil, fucking himself on Dan was all encompassing, he was flooded with love and lust and an instinct to go deeper. Dan bucked his hips, searching for more beautiful tight heat. Phil pulled himself upright and rode Dan slowly, deliberately, sinking onto him again and again, grunting and groaning as he did. The music playing made it all feel like a dance. He swirled and jerked his hips and Dan arched and bucked as strings of disbelieving obscenities tripped off of his lips. Phil held his cock to his stomach, only occasionally giving it a squeeze or a running a loose fist over it.

Dan willed is eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a minute of this. “God, Phil. Your ass.” He never got to see Phil from this angle and he was desperately trying to commit to memory the exact round curve of his ass, those dimples just above it, the way it bounced as Phil slid on and off of Dan’s cock. Dan felt a tight knot in his stomach twist and burn and his balls pulled up close to his body. “Phil, I’m… I’m gonna cum.”  

Phil broke through grunts to gently command Dan, “Cum, Dan. Now, baby.”

Dan’s fingers curled into the sheets, his toes cramped, his back twisted and arched. Tears stung his eyes and he called Phil’s name followed by a strangled sob as he came. Phil pulled off and turn himself quickly, his thighs bracketing Dan’s ribcage. Dan felt his own cum leaking onto his stomach from Phil’s ass. This was completely new but it felt so comfortable, so safe, and at the same time totally sinful. He wanted to hold on to that little bit of dirty, they were supposed to be playing after all. He looked Phil in the eye and opened his mouth, his tongue resting on his bottom lip. Phil quickly worked himself to orgasm, cumming thin white streaks into Dan’s mouth, onto his lips and down his chin as Dan whimpered and mewed, as if begging for more.  

Time slowed to a stop and they just stayed, staring at one another and breathing hard, both their hearts pounding. Phil reached to the bed stand and grabbed a handful of tissues. He sweetly cleaned Dan’s face, then laid down on the bed next to Dan who curled himself into Phil’s side and sighed heavily.

Dan spoke quietly, “Do you want to clean up?” he used a finger to connect the dots on Phil’s chest, tracing a constellation of freckles.

Phil kissed Dan’s head, “no, I’m fine.” a few silent minutes passed.

“You bottomed. After all this time.” Dan felt Phil’s shoulder shrug.

“Try new things.” He murmured as he twirled a finger through Dan’s curls, smoothing one curl at a time.

“Are you OK?” Dan tipped his head back to look at Phil, “Do you need anything? What can I do for you?” Phil looked down at Dan’s beautiful brown eyes, so full of love and concern. “Danny, I’m destroyed, absolutely destroyed in the best possible way. Thank you.”

Dan’s smile was impish as he nestled back down into that perfect nook between Phil’s neck and chest. “Phil, I...I thought you wanted to tie me up.”

Phil’s eyes had closed, “I did. I thought I did. God, the visual was just… Dan, you looked incredible tonight, and watching you move like that...you’re so bloody gorgeous. I just want you to feel good.”

“Good?  You make me feel things that I don’t even fully understand. Always. And like, how do you surprise me? Still. I feel so lucky, Phil. You... _we_ are never boring.

Phil smiled a sleepy, lazy smile, “So it was good then?”

Dan would have laughed were he not so tired and blissed out. “Yes, Phil it was so good.”

He tugged on the harness. “Can we take this off, it’s not very cuddly.”

Phil smiled and rolled away to allow Dan to undo the buckle, then he slipped off the harness and let it drop to the floor. He pulled the duvet over them both and pushed himself close to Dan.

“Phil?”

“Mmhhhm?”

“I fucking love you.”

Phil laughed, shaking Dan’s head on his chest. “I fucking love you too.”

 

End.

  
  
  



End file.
